


Rhys on the Rise

by KinWrites



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hugos a dick, M/M, Murder Porn, Smut, if it looks like i gave up half way through the sex part, its because i did, well. its kinda porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWrites/pseuds/KinWrites
Summary: https://images.app.goo.gl/9WR6PjkdHasMGzgq6these are the panties Rhys has on
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Rhys on the Rise

Jack sighs as he wanders into his apartment after another long day. Rhys was working late again so he had no one around, which was just a painful reminder of losing Angel. His Angel, killed by fucking bandits. 

Shaking his head to clear it, Jack moves on to the kitchen set on a drink. It's been a long day and he deserved one damnit. What to drink though? Studying the drink cupboard he ponders a while, not hearing the front door swing open, or Rhys calling out his name for that matter. 

“Jack? Are you home?”

Stepping into the kitchen Rhys finds Jack staring at the drink cabinet and chuckles softly. Knowing Jack’s probably so lost in thought that he didn't hear him and walks over to run a hand across his shoulders. “Hey, you alive in here?”

Jack jolts a bit and blinks at him “Oh, hey pumpkin home early I see.” 

Rhys smiles and leans up to kiss him softly. “Yeah, I finished sooner than I thought I would. You debating the universe in here or what?”

Jack chuckles and kisses him back growling playfully. “Might be. You wanna ponder with me?”

Rhys shrugs and pulls out a bottle of irish whiskey “How about this one?”

“Oooh good choice pumpkin.” He kisses his cheek as he walks by to pull out some glasses for them humming softly as he does. “Ice, no ice?”

Rhys hums debating a moment. “Do we still have those frozen rock things?”

Jack chuckles softly smiling “Whiskey stones, and yes.” He drops two into each glass before taking the bottle from Rhys and pouring the whiskey. Once poured he hands Rhys a glass and kisses his temple, “Join me on the couch kitten.”

Rhys blushes lightly smiling and nods “Course” and follows Jack into the living room to sit on the couch with him. Once they’re sitting Jack wraps an arm around his shoulders as he takes a sip of his drink. 

“So how’d the code situation go?”

Rhys groans and lets his head thunk against Jack’s shoulder. “If Vasquez drops big assignments on me with two days to do again I might shoot him myself.”

Jack hums and quirks a brow “Need me to get rid of him? Could give you his position, you’d probably be more competent anyway.”

A soft hum escapes Rhys “hmm, tempting tempting. But if I get that position I wanna get it because I earned it, not because I’m fucking you.”

A pout graces Jack’s lips, “Aw. I wouldn’t give you the position because we’re fucking. I’d give it to you because, aside from me, you’re the most competent person that I know. Vasquez is an idiot and I’ve been looking for reasons to airlock him.”

Rhys sighs and leans into Jack’s side humming. “I’ll think about it okay? I’d love to see his reaction when he realizes you’re on my side though. He keeps trying to make me his little bitch by telling me he’ll lie to you about me.”

Jack stills and tenses a bit, looking down at Rhys. “Is he now?” There’s a dangerous lit to his voice. “Well that just won’t do. Keep telling him no and I’ll take care of it when he comes to me.”

Rhys smiles softly and kisses Jack’s cheek “Always so good at taking care of me.”

The glass clinks as Jack sets it on the table in favour of pulling Rhys into his lap, who softly squeaks at the change in position. “Hey pumpkin. Wanna watch some tv before bed?”

Mismatched eyes narrow at Jack, “hmmm, what are you planning?”

Jack blinks innocently. “Me? Planning? Only on taking care of my Rhysie.”

“That's all you’re planning?”

Jack nods “Yep. We can even watch that awful looking romance you’ve been raving about.”

Rhys perks up gasping softly. “Really? Are you sure, you hate romance movies.”

A soft sigh escapes him and he smiles fondly. “I’m sure. I’ll even make caramel popcorn for it.”

Rhys kisses jack happily “I love you!”

Jack smiles softly and pulls him closer “I love you too pumpkin.”

\--------

The next day finds Rhys being called into Jack’s office for an impromptu meeting with Vasquez. For a meeting that was meant to be at 3:45 but he hadn’t heard about it until 3:50. No doubt Vasquez did that on purpose. If he wasn’t seeing Jack he’d be worried about getting shot. As it was though, Jack would be a little annoyed but he wouldn’t shoot him. 

The door swings shut behind him as he steps into the room and Vasquez looks up, before sighing. “See this is what I was talking about, he’s always late and leaves everything to the last minute.”

Anger flashes through Rhys and he meets Jacks gaze, who shrugs slightly. “You gonna sit down pumpkin or what?”

Rhys smirks and, ignoring the other chair, walks around Jacks desk to sit in his lap. “Yeah I’ll sit down sir.”

Large hands settle on his waist and Rhys smiles slightly, relaxing a bit at the look of horror on Vasquez’s face. Jack grins, “What, cat got your tongue Vasquez?” 

Vasquez stammers and stutters, clearly flustered. 

Jack chuckles dangerously. “See, this is how this is going to work now. I know you’ve been lying and leaving everything to my Rhysie, last minute. Not only that but you’ve been overworking him, can you believe the audacity you have to have for that. So, whats gonna happen is this.” and pulls out his gun to shoot him, bullet hitting right between his eyes. Poor bastard didn't even have time to scream.

Rhys squirms in his lap and Jack kisses his shoulder “And now thats your position cupcake.” 

Turning his head to face Jack, he smiles softly “Fuck me?”

Jack growls “Oh, is my kitten all riled up from me shooting the bad man?”

A soft blush colours his cheeks and he squirms in his lap whining. 

Jack chuckles again and kisses Rhys’ throat as he grinds his erection into his ass.

A soft whine escapes Rhys as he bares his throat to Jack eagerly. Who grins and bites down a little harshly, grinding a bit harder into Rhys’ ass. Rhys moans softly and jerks a bit, squirming in Jack’s lap. “Ja-ackkkkk please? Want you.”

Jack growls softly and pinches his thigh “Get up and strip for me kitten.”

Rhys hurries to obey and slowly strips, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor and blushing when the new panties he got are on display. Jack groans “Oh rhysie you got a new pair? Give me a spin.”

Blushing, Rhys does as requested and spins in a slow circle.A small groan leaves Jack and he claps softly “Oh cupcake you look, edible. Come here and leave the panties on.”  
The blush colouring Rhys’ cheeks grows darker but he does as requested and walks over to Jack. Who, as soon as he’s able, grabs his hips to pull him into his lap. Large, warm hands cupping his ass eagerly and squeezing. Forcing a gasp to fall from Rhys’ lips and Jack chuckles softly. “Oh i could just eat you~” 

A whine leaves Rhys and he squirms slightly, cock throbbing visibly through his panties. A smirk graces Jacks mouth and he swats Rhys’ ass gently “Bend over the desk pumpkin.”

Rhys jerks and gasps before pouting slightly and moving to bend over the desk, shaking his ass at Jack slightly. Jack narrows his eyes and spanks him gently, grinning when Rhys cries out. “Pumpkin I am going to ruin you.” and starts undoing the buttons of his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> https://images.app.goo.gl/9WR6PjkdHasMGzgq6
> 
> these are the panties Rhys has on


End file.
